The First Date
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Every relationship has to start somewhere. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Own nothing except plot.

**The First Date**

Sky jumped a little in his seat at the weekly meeting and surreptitiously looked around the table for the culprit that had just kicked him in the shin. When his eyes landed on his blue clad teammate, Bridge mouthed 'Do it' and nodded his head to the side where their pink clad teammate sat.

Sky just shook his head and gathered his things as Cruger adjourned the meeting. However before he could leave, Bridge sprinted over to him, grabbing his arm and halting him in his tracks.

"Just do it. Now!" he harshly whispered in his best friend's ear.

Using his bigger size to his advantage he brushed Bridge off as if he was a fly buzzing in his ear.

But Bridge wouldn't be brushed off so easily and bounced right back in his face, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Not now Bridge!" then the two got into a shoving match more reminiscent of two children squabbling over a truck at playtime.

"Fine," Sky relented and quickly exited the room to catch up with Sydney.

"Hey, Syd wait up," the petit blonde stopped and waited for the Red Ranger.

"What's up?"

"Uh…well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"

"As of now I have no plans," Syd could see were this was going and she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"So would you like to uh-get something to eat with me? I mean like go out to dinner?" he got it all out in a rush, barely stopping to breathe.

"Like a date?" Syd raised her eyebrow and hid her smirk, she loved watching him squirm.

"Uh yeah," Sky fidgeted and looked down at his feet not wanting to see the rejection on her face.

"Ok." Syd smiled glad that he finally asked.

"Really?! I mean I'll pick you up at six." Sky started walking and then realized he was going in the wrong direction and doubled back, "Heh garage is that way."

Syd giggled, it was very rare that something ruffled her leader's feathers.

Sky smiled that had gone much better than his last attempt.

_ They had just finished a patrol together and he was parking the jeep in the garage._

_ "So what are you doing tonight?" he turned to Sydney as they unbuckled their seatbelts._

_ "Not much was thinking of watching a movie," they began to walk back to Command._

_ "Well we could go see that new movie that's coming out, uh Red Sky?" he continued looking straight ahead even though he could feel her eyes burning into his back as she faltered a bit._

_ "You know with the gang, we haven't hung out altogether in a while," Damn! He clenched his eyes shut as he chickened out._

_ "Oh ok," was that just his imagination or did she sound a little disappointed?_

Sky quickly raced to his room after his patrol, showered and got ready for his date.

"Which shirt?" Sky held up two shirts for Bridge to pass judgment on.

"Uh…" Bridge floundered both were blue shirts that basically looked the same. Then shrugging to himself, "that one," he pointed to the one in Sky's left hand.

"Whoa! Did a bomb just go off in here?" Z stepped into the room she shared with Syd and saw clothes everywhere.

"Help!" Syd rushed over and grabbed her roommate by the arms, "I have a date with Sky tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

"Alright calm down," Z peeled Syd's hands from her arms hoping she hadn't left bruises, "Ok let's see what we have."

Sky took a deep breath and checked his reflection in the door once more before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

"Shoot! He would be early," Syd rolled her eyes as she hobbled on one foot trying to put on her heels, "Go stall him," she shooed her roommate out the door.

"Hey Sky," Sky frowned wondering why it was Z that was greeting him and not Syd. "Oh no, you don't have any flowers! Syd loves that." She snapped her hand out fast as lightning snapping off a, by reflex, yellow flower from a passing flower arrangement.

"Hey!"

"Emergency, move along cadet," she thrust the flower into Sky's puzzled hands and sighed in relief as the door opened behind her.

"Uh for you," Sky handed the flower to Syd who took a quick sniff of the beautiful scent.

"Aw thanks, it's beautiful," she turned to Z, "here put this in a vase for me."

"Bye, have fun you two," Z couldn't be too mad since she had been trying to get them together for ages and they were finally going out on a date.

Sky took Sydney to a fancy Italian restaurant and was a gentleman, opening doors for her and pulling out her seat and ordering a nice, expensive bottle of wine for the two of them.

"So then I had to chase the perp down and when I finally cornered him I pointed my gun and said 'Don't move' but he didn't listen and turned to run again smacking right into the low lying sign behind him," Sky awkwardly laughed as did Syd.

As the night wore on Syd slumped in her seat and swirled her wine as Sky continued to make stilted conversation about work. He didn't even look comfortable and kept fidgeting with his suit tie. Syd sighed; this was not how she wanted their date to go.

After Sky paid the bill and they exited the restaurant, Syd grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Syd, the car's that way," Sky said confused as to what she was doing. But Syd just ignored him and kept dragging him along until she reached the ice cream vendor.

"Hi, one cone with chocolate ice cream and one with vanilla."

"Thanks," Syd handed him the vanilla ice cream cone, "here." She then interlaced her fingers with his again and the two took a walk along the dock under the moonlit sky.

"What are you doing?" Sky licked his ice cream and looked at her questioningly.

"Taking you out on a date," she answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Sky stopped walking and turned her towards him.

"Come on, Sky, you can't honestly tell me you enjoyed dinner?" she raised her eyebrow, challenging him to say otherwise.

"But-I thought that was what you wanted," he stuttered, truly stumped.

"Yeah I like that kinda stuff, but you were obviously uncomfortable. I want to get to know the real you and have a good time together," Syd gave his arm a light squeeze showing that she understood that he was nervous.

"Was I that bad," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Mmmhmm," Syd nodded and he sighed and grabbed her hand again, continuing their walk.

Sky began to loosen up and laugh and actually not talk about work and the two began to have a nice time. They reached the end of the dock and Sky realized he didn't want this to end but that it was getting late and they should head back soon. But there was something he had to do before that.

He leaned against the railing and looked out at the ocean as the waves rolled in. He looked down at his shorter companion.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah about a dozen times, but I never tire of hearing it," she giggled and leaned into him.

"So I had a really good time tonight-well after dinner anyway," he laughed at himself, "Would you like to do this again sometime? Maybe grab a cup of coffee together?" he began to get nervous again, not sure if she felt the same way.

"I'd love to," and as Sky caught her eye he leaned down and she met him halfway and the couple shared their first kiss.


End file.
